


If Last Night Had Been a Dream

by easycures



Series: HELIOS [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Arguing, Fantastic gets mad and sad about it, Ignacio is bad at communicating, Insults, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Miscommunication, Rare Pairings, So Much Arguing, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, but hes also horny so thats a problem for later Fantastic, trans Ignacio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easycures/pseuds/easycures
Summary: And then Fantastic realized it— hearing Ignacio practically beg, his one hand covering his full flushed face in shame and noticing the other was... shoved into his pants. He hadn’t called Fantastic, he had let his name slip while jerking off.———Ancient fic thats been residing in my drafts forever. If arguments, fingering, and fics from 2018 about the rarest of pairs are your thing, then look no further
Relationships: Fantastic/Ignacio Rivas
Series: HELIOS [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1281338
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	If Last Night Had Been a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series! It picks up the night after "Miracle of Nature" ends so if you want context on their relationship you can read that. I wrote the majority of this in 2018 alongside that fic, but never quite got it up to scratch to post it until now. I don't know if I'll be writing further into this series, but I still care a lot for this pairing so it is possible that I might!  
> As the tags say, there's lots of arguing, (unintentionally mean) insults, and miscommunication here, so be aware of that!

And Fantastic woke up alone. Shit.

He could’ve sworn he fell asleep pressed against Ignacio— he was too fucking nervous to pull him as close as he really wanted, so he just loosely slung an arm around Ignacio and called it a day. Or a night, really, but that wasn’t how the fucking expression went. Laying his hand on the empty space, he felt the bed wasn’t warm or anything. Had he dreamed it all up? Nah, he couldn’t have. He thought up sexy fantasties all the time, but even he couldn’t make this kinda shit up. It _had_ been dreamlike— with Ignacio kissing him outta nowhere and then not being mad about… well, fucking everything he had done. God, he didn’t even jerk Ignacio off after he finished. It was the fucking least Ignacio deserved— and, god, watching him squirm at his touch would’ve been so hot. He could almost hear Ignacio’s muffled moans just thinking about it. Shit. What was he thinking about again?

Oh right, where _was_ Ignacio. Fantastic pushed himself off of the mattress. He was just wearing boxers and there was a chill to the air, but finding clothes wasn’t really Fantastic’s top priority. Besides, he was hoping Ignacio would return to bed to help keep him warm, so he suffered through it, slipping on just his lab coat to hold back a little of the bite to the air. The room Ignacio was usually in was only a few steps anyway— Fantastic poked into it, and there he was. Fully dressed, even including a scowl. 

“Hey, babe.” Fantastic hung in the door, nervous about what Ignacio’s shitty scowl could be about.

Ignacio’s eyes met him and traced up and down, like he was inspecting Fantastic. “Why aren’t you dressed?”

“I— We— uh, listen.” Fantastic paused, trying to form a coherent thought. “Listen, am I fucking crazy and did I make all this shit up or did we fuck last night?”

Ignacio narrowed his eyes and moved closer to Fantastic. And closer. And closer. Until he closed the gap between them— and closed his hand over Fantastic’s mouth. “None of this ever leaves this room, alright?” He looked around sharply and sighed. “Yes, I’ll admit we did. BUT it’s not happening again, understand? It was a one time occurrence and a huge mistake— now, _please_ , go put your uniform on.” Ignacio released him and stepped back, spinning on his heel away from Fantastic.

Okay, if last night had been a dream, then this was a fucking nightmare. Jesus, had he really been that bad? Fantastic stood in shock for a couple seconds before realizing he should follow Ignacio’s request and get dressed, before he pissed him off even more.

—

The harsh words continued— at least, when he wasn’t getting the silent treatment. Ignacio ignored him at every fucking turn and when he did talk to Fantastic his words were short and sharp— criticizing him for work he did or didn’t do. Just because the comms panel was fixed now didn’t mean he magically knew how to work the mainframe, Jesus. Why did it matter anyway, that Courier got it to work just fine— from what he could tell anyway. Ignacio never talked about what they did, and every time Fantastic tried to flirt or bring it up he got that shitty scowl again. Things stayed like this for a few days, no contact except these fucking arguments.

—

When Fantastic heard Ignacio call his name from the other room he half expected to get chewed out again. 

He slumped against the doorframe when he entered, ready to back out if Ignacio’s mood turned sour. “You need somethin’?”

Ignacio _jumped_ and slowly turned to look at Fantastic. “Why are you here?” Ignacio sounded appalled at his presence— and why the fuck was his face bright red?

Fantastic skewed up his eyebrows in confusion. “Uh, pretty sure you just called me but if you want me to leave I c—“

“No— wait, please don’t leave.”

And then Fantastic realized it— hearing Ignacio practically _beg_ , his one hand covering his full flushed face in shame and noticing the other was... shoved into his pants. He hadn’t called Fantastic, he had let his name slip while jerking off. Fantastic felt himself redden enough to match Ignacio as it all sunk in. Shit, did that mean Ignacio still wanted him? He opened his mouth but before he could ask anything Ignacio made another request.

“Come over here.”

Fantastic couldn’t judge what Ignacio had planned, his tone went from pissed to almost afraid, and his hand covering everything except his mouth wasn’t helping Fantastic figure out what he was thinking either. What if he was angry at Fantastic walking in on him? Wouldn’t be too far fetched with all the bullshit he was angry over this week. Nervous, Fantastic moved closer towards the desk Ignacio was sitting on. He stopped a few steps away, hands in his pockets and rocked on his heels, awkward as fuck, until Ignacio, still not uncovering his face, continued.

“Closer. Stand next to me.”

Fantastic obeyed. “Are you mad at me? Cause if you are just fucking tell me the suspense is fucking k—“

Ignacio cut him off by grabbing a fistful of Fantastic’s shirt and pulling him closer— and closing the action with a heady breath.

“I’m not mad at you, you moron.”

Fantastic shot his tongue across his lips, trying not to stare at the rhythmic motion of Ignacio’s hand now moving inside his pants, or his half-lidded lust-glazed eyes, or the rise and fall of his chest at his heavy breathing. Trying, and failing, at all of these things, he locked his eyes onto the wall as best he could and breathed out. “I— I feel like I’m invading. Do you want me… here?”

“You aren’t.” Ignacio ended his sentences with a shaky breath. “I- I— god, I should be asking you that. You- you seem reserved— more resistant today. Do _you_ want to be here? Do _you_ want me?”

Fantastic choked. “More than fuckin’ anything in the world right now, man. But you-“ he shut his eyes and took a deep breath, “you didn’t answer my question.”

“I think with all this I’ve made it pretty apparent what I want, Fantastic.” Ignacio chuckled.

Fantastic skewed his eyebrows again and suppressed a scoff. “Just wanted to make sure. ‘s been kinda difficult with how you’ve been acting the past few days.”

Ignacio blinked in shock at the venom of his words, but Fantastic didn’t care. He needed answers.

“You done with the silent treatment now? Or are you gonna hold onto me, begging for me, as you touch yourself and then throw me away again when you’re done? I don’t know what you fuckin’ want, man. You hate me or ignore me until you get horny and then you’re screaming my name, huh? You only want me so you can cum?”

Ignacio opened his mouth for a second, closed it for a second before making what Fantastic assumed was his ‘fuck it’ expression and spoke anyway. “Well, if to cum was what I wanted then I certainly wouldn’t have called you over.”

Fantastic, filled with nervous energy, felt like impulsively driving his fist into the table but managed to hold back, just clenching and unclenching his fist. “Ignacio?”

“Yes?”

“Fuck you.”

Ignacio raised an eyebrow until Fantastic paced over in front of him, setting his hands on the edge of the desk, and then he matched Fantastic’s sly grin as he realized what Fantastic had meant.

“Fuck you. Fuck you. Fuck you.” Fantastic moved closer with every ‘fuck you’ finally closing with a kiss. Ignacio’s free hand traced around the back of Fantastic’s head, folding into and pulling gently at his hair— while the other continued its work inside his pants. “Wait.” Fantastic laid his hand over Ignacio’s wrist. “Lemme do that.”

“Finish the job you left last time?”

“ _Fuck. You._ ” 

Ignacio smiled. “Please do— but,” Ignacio pulled back for a moment, narrowing his eyes. “Just fingers this time. You don’t have a good track record with your cock yet.”

“ONE TIME!” They both broke into laughter at Fantastic’s outburst. “I only came fast one time and you're fucking holding that against me?”

“To be fair, that’s still all of the times we’ve had.”

“‘lright, then I guess I better make this really fuckin’ good, so you imagine this instead when you touch yourself thinking of me.”

Ignacio heavily reddened again at the teasing and Fantastic kissed his flushed cheek as he shifted Ignacio’s pants and boxers off. Finishing that, Fantastic slid a finger along Ignacio’s inner thigh to make him spread his legs more.

“Okay. Now— actually, wait,maybe you _should_ actually tell me what you want. I wanna make sure I do it right this time.” He stepped back, giving Ignacio space— although he desperately wanted to touch him all over, or grip at his thighs as he fucked him. He held onto the edge of the desk to keep himself occupied, and hoped Ignacio didn’t notice how bad his hands were shaking.

“I don’t know.” Ignacio’s expression changed completely, back to the embarrassment he showed when Fantastic had found him, and he rubbed the back of his neck with the hand that he wasn’t prepared to touch himself with. “It’s hard to explain— I don’t think about it, I just _do_ it.”

“Well then, I’ll watch and learn,” Fantastic shrugged. “Do away.”

Ignacio bit his lip and exhaled deeply, still embarrassed, and then he started to slide his fingers over himself. After starting the slow, rhythmic motions he flicked his eyes to meet Fantastic’s. Although it was only for a fraction of a second, the eager look in them made Fantastic fuckin’ ache. 

“So, what _were_ you imagining me doing to you when you said my name?”

Ignacio flinched, but didn’t slow down with his movements, stroking down and circling around the head with his fingers while he spoke. “God, I— I was just.” He was clearly struggling to get the words out.

“‘s’alright if you don’t wanna tell me.” Fantastic shrugged and he leaned in for a kiss. “I just hope it was good.”

His lips gently met Ignacio’s, and he moved his left hand forward to brush Ignacio’s hand away for a second time, now imitating his rhythmic movements himself. He met Ignacio’s hip with his right hand and felt him already shaking, trying desperately not to fuck himself more onto his touch. After a while of this, the kissing and touching, Ignacio pulled back and breathed some words. “It was.” 

“Hmm?”

“I- what I was imagining. It _was_ good.”

“‘d you wanna tell me what it was?”

“I was thinking,” Ignacio’s voice shook and was barely a whisper. Fantastic’s gentle teasing, both verbal and physical, was obviously getting to him. “I was thinking about us the other night. I was—“ a sharp inhale at a brush of Fantastic’s fingers. “God, would you let me speak?” He said it jokingly, but Fantastic relented his teasing for a sec, biting his lip and raising his eyebrows, looking expectantly into Ignacio’s eyes, “I was thinking about how it felt to have you inside of me.”

And that was good? _Fuck_ yes. Fantastic could not contain his grin. “I could make that fuckin’ happen if you want.”

Ignacio shook his head shortly as Fantastic moved forward to nip at the corner of his mouth, “No, I- I’m enjoying this.”

“Sure you couldn’t enjoy it more?” Fantastic breathed this against his lips and relished in Ignacio’s shivers. “Wait, lemme guess. You were… thinking about me fucking you with my big fat cock, right? But you just want hands now? So, yeah, I could just rub you off but I bet you’d want to be stuffed full of my fingers too, huh?”

Ignacio stayed deathly fucking still.

“I know it won't be exactly the same as my dick, but it’ll still be me, pressed deep inside you, filling you up with my f—“

“Stop that.”

“Mm?” Fantastic blinked and pulled back. Fuck, upsetting Ignacio was the last thing he wanted.

But Ignacio wasn’t upset. With his eyes locked to the floor and his face red and lips trembling he grated out, “Stop stroking your own ego and just do it already.”

“Huh?” He said it more out of surprise than actual confusion, but this still made Ignacio huff angrily.

“God, would you just do what you said— just finger me already, Fantastic.”

Fantastic blinked twice in surprise. Jesus, he really couldn’t fuckin’ get a read on Ignacio yet, huh? It was like he was angry to be horny. And, god, he knew he had been saying even more vile shit but hearing the words come out of Ignacio’s mouth completely shut his brain down. “Y-you’re sure? You want me to do that?”

“Yes,” Ignacio huffed, embarrassment hitching on his voice. “That’s what I want— god, Fantastic, don’t make me say it again.”

Fantastic exhaled heavily and nodded. Ignoring the aching in his cock, he slid a few fingers into his mouth until they were dripping with spit and positioned them in front of Ignacio’s hole. He rubbed a circle or two around his entrance before teasing a finger in. _Really_ easily. Fuck, he must have been filled with lube. “ “Uh— how’s that?”

Ignacio replied with a “mmm”, as if to prompt Fantastic forward.

“I’m gonna add another?” He rattled out, slipping the second finger in. “Just- tell me if you want me to stop or anything.” Fuck. He was too nervous about this. Ignacio had dropped the harsh treatment for a change, and he had to make up for last time. If he didn’t, would it fuck everything up? Did his entire relationship with Ignacio rely on curling his fingers and circling his thumb right?

“Yes, of course.”

Ignacio’s reply snapped him back to fuckin’ attention. Wait, right— he was responding to Fantastic’s words and not to his private thoughts, but he couldn’t help the shiver that ran through him. He twisted his fingers around once again before beginning to curl them upwards.

“You can add another, you know.” The tone of Ignacio’s words made it seem more like he was begging than vaguely giving permission.

“‘f you say so.” Fantastic pulled his fingers out for a moment to slick the next one up in his mouth, tasting Ignacio on the other two while he did. After he was done with that, he focused intently— like he’d never fuckin’ focused before— on carefully sliding all three fingers inside of Ignacio. He knew Ignacio was watching him this whole time, so he had been tryna keep his moments slow and deliberate in a sexy sorta way. He looked up from his task at Ignacio’s face, carding his hand through his own hair to push back a few stray strands that were fuckin’ up his vision. He held eye contact with the flushed and trembling Ignacio as he left his fingers still for a few moments, allowing Ignacio’s body to adjust to the extra insertion— before slowly working in and out. “Good?”

“Good.” Ignacio’s exhale turned into a moan, and it was like the most beautiful thing Fantastic ever heard.

Fantastic grinned, flicking his eyes down to watch himself push agonizingly in and out of Ignacio. “You always fuck yourself sitting on this thing?”

Ignacio reflected the grin, playfully pushing him with his shoe on his shoulder— but not enough to dislodge his fingers, which Ignacio, in fact, pushed himself more onto. “No, not _always_ .” Ignacio paired a grind of his hips with him biting his lower lip. “I can also do it in my bed, or in the shower— or _your_ office.”

Fantastic’s heart stopped.

“You had your heart’s content of masturbation fuel fantasties now?” Ignacio snapped playfully. “Why does it matter where I touch myself?”

“Well... I work here too!”

“And where are YOU when you touch yourself?”

Fantastic froze, not sure if he should answer. After a few silent seconds he weakly offered his next thought, “...So you don’t fuck yourself in my office?”

Ignacio burst into laughter. “My god! Oh my god, I should’ve—“ he choked on his laugh. “I should have known that’s what you’d fixate on.”

Fantastic blew out his breath, pouting a bit, embarrassed at Ignacio’s outburst, to which Ignacio slung his arms around his neck.

“Hey, I was joking. You’re fine.”

And Ignacio’s coos _were_ convincing.

“You could have led that conversation anywhere you liked and you got hung up on that?” He pulled Fantastic closer to meet his lips with a gentle kiss. “You know, I _can_ if you want me to.”

God. Ignacio was such a goddamn tease. Saying exactly what he wanted to hear, but not when he could fuckin’ savor it. At this point, his cock basically _stung_ from lack of attention. He let his breath out through his teeth. “Only if I get to watch.”

Ignacio smiled. And Fantastic tore it away, pushing it into a moan with a perfect curve of his fingers combined with his other hand tugging softly on Ignacio’s shaft.

“Yaknow, I bet you could take more than this. I bet I could fit another finger— fuck, maybe my whole fist.”

Ignacio laughed dryly, between catching his breath, “O-oh, absolutely not. Don’t you even dare try that. Three fingers is all I’ll allow, understand?”

“Yessir.” Fantastic grinned and nodded with another tug, pushing back his half-disappointment at the rejection of his half-serious suggestion. “So three is enough then? Enough to make you feel like you’re being filled with my fat cock? You don’t need anymore?”

“D-don’t flatter yourself.” Ignacio huffed and rolled his eyes, feigning disgust, but he clenched his thighs around his fingers and thrust them deeper. Ignacio was enjoying the dirty talk— combined with the rhythmic circles or short tugs and being stuffed by curling and thrusting fingers— it was having its effect on him. Fantastic leaned in to lay kisses and bites along Ignacio’s neck.

“You likin’ this?” He teased.

“Shut up.”

It came from a place of lust and not anger though, so Fantastic was happy with the answer. Ignacio continued to squirm, begging Fantastic’s fingers for more and more— but without actually saying anything. He regretfully slid one finger out again, for mobilities sake, and began to obey the pleas of Ignacio’s body. Ignacio didn’t make a sound, but shifted, trying to fit even more onto Fantastic’s sharply curling fingers, so much that he seemed like he was barely teetering on the desk anymore. Fantastic steadied him by clutching at Ignacio’s hip while he kissed and nipped along his jaw, breathing heavily against Ignacio’s skin. The contact worked perfectly, and Fantastic felt Ignacio shiver as his breath started coming heavy himself. 

After a while Ignacio finally opened his mouth again. Not with a strangled cry like Fantastic was hoping— not yet anyway— but a heavy whisper. 

“G-god, I need you.”

“You have me, baby.”

“I need— more of you.”

Fantastic skewed his eyebrows again, “Like, more fingers again? Or you want me to go faster?”

“I want your cock, you moron.” Ignacio said it so fast and soft as if to beat the hitch in his voice.

Fantastic froze for a heartbeat, before trying to focus and return to pace. “I thought you just wanted fingers tonight?”

Ignacio let out a gentle laugh “You shouldn’t listen to me.”

“I- I don’t understand. Man, there's those fuckin’— those fuckin’ mixed signals again.” Fantastic clenched his teeth as Ignacio breathed into his neck with his arms slung around his shoulders. “I thought this was all you wanted.” With the last word he curled his fingers extra hard into Ignacio, causing him to gasp sharply.

And Fantastic pulled out all the way.

“You can't keep doing this to me, Ignacio. You fuck me, then you're pissed at me. You tell me what to do, then you go back on it. You always fuckin’ act like I’m supposed to play mind reader with you. But I fucking _CAN’T,_ Ignacio.” His fists shock as they clasped the desk. “I’m not you and I can’t get inside people's heads and just fuckin’ _know_ what they want, okay. I know you’ve fuckin’ noticed, with you calling me a ‘moron’ all the time, but I’m not the smartest person. You can’t keep changing your mind then insulting me, ‘cause like I said, I’m not a fuckin’ mind reader! I don’t even know what you want with me! Are we dating or fucking or neither or what! You can’t seem to fuckin’ make up your mind on anything and I’m so goddamn sick of having to guess, and guess, and guess! I know I’ve also been shitty and you deserve way, way better than me but here we fuckin’ are anyway and I still don’t know what you want! You _have_ to be straightforward with me, Ignacio, cause goddammit if I don’t enjoy fucking you but I need some direction, okay! Do you want me or not!”

Fantastic finally made eye contact with Ignacio, who had sat silently throughout his whole speech. Ignacio had his hand hovering in front of his mouth, seemingly in shock— though you couldn’t really tell with the man, Fantastic reminded himself. After a moment's pause Ignacio lowered the hand, and slowly reached out ‘til it rested on Fantastic’s shaking shoulder. “This isn’t about tonight, right? I can change my mind, you know.”

Fantastic still shook despite Ignacio’s gentle words and touch, the release of all his thoughts left him fighting back tears, “Okay.”

“You are right, I have been… conflicted, and abrasive, with you.” Ignacio sighed. “There’s no need for me to snap at you when you don’t know what I want, I apologize for acting that way. But, Fantastic, there’s no need for outbursts, either. This may be surprising, based on both of our actions, but we are adults, and we can talk this out.”

Fantastic’s heart sank, was Ignacio really deflecting this back on him? “Not before now we couldn’t… the, fuckin’, silent and angry treatment you were giving me?”

“Oh, god. I’m sorry, you’re right.” 

“Why? Why are you acting like this?” 

Ignacio looked away, as if he was ashamed. “I-it sounds despicable but at first I didn’t want… well anything with you, because I was afraid of ruining my image. I— I know I’ve treated you like you’re a moron and called you the same, but I guess it— I guess in some twisted way it made me feel better about wanting you, to see you as beneath me. As someone I could just, have and go. But you aren’t any of those things. I know I’ve been the real imbecile, and a real prick too, just trying to reconcile why I’ve been wanting you _so desperately_.” Ignacio exhaled heavily. “I don’t know how I can show you how sorry I am.”

“W-well you could start by changing.” Fantastic choked out.

“I— I will, Fantastic. Here, to clear some things up; I’m still very unsure of what I want… us to be. But I do know that I want you. I want you a _lot_ and I’m extremely attracted to you and I don’t think I want _this_ , whatever it is, to stop for a long time.” He cocked his head, chuckling lightly and awkwardly.

They sat silently for what felt like an hour, Fantastic’s stomach churning as he ran over what Ignacio had just said— yet, his more immediate concern was his cock, still burning for touch inside his slacks, his rumination would have to wait.

“And what does that mean— like, for right now I mean.” Fantastic tested.

“It means,” Ignacio inhaled and chuckled again, still embarrassed. “Well right now it means I want you to fuck me, however you see fit— fingers or cock or whate—“ Fantastic pulled him into a kiss before he could finish, and when they separated, Ignacio rubbed the dampness out of the corner of Fantastic’s eyes. “With that kiss you’ve turned mind reader after all, huh?”

Fantastic brushed it off, chuckling, and kissed him again. “Okay! I’m going to fuck you then? With my cock?” Fantastic ventured.

“Sounds wonderful.” Ignacio said, almost purring.

“Thank god,” Fantastic exhaled deeply. “I’ve been aching forever, I thought I would die.”

The pair laughed quietly together before Fantastic at last slid himself into Ignacio.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry they swept their problems kind of under the rug there at the end, I honestly just REALLY needed to get this out there so I can stop thinking about it and move on. Hope if you read this far you enjoyed it anyway <3 thanks so much to anyone who puts up with my rare pair hell


End file.
